


Mr. J

by dduniverse



Category: Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduniverse/pseuds/dduniverse
Summary: Ransom turned into love.Kwin G. Hunter is the Heiress to her parents 4.5 billion dollar company. Paparazzi always swarm her, always being asked to be interviewed, and is dating a really rich guy. But she's so fed up with everything in her life.Then she meets Jacob.The guy with the sexy face and killer smile. He is extremely charming and makes Kwin feels alive!But what Kwin doesn't know is the secret behind her new friend Jacob is that he's gotta whole other side of him that might either draw her in or scare her away.A side that is power hungry and See's Kwin's status as a come up and decides to literally snatch Kwin in return for 2 billion dollars. He's dark, He's twisted, He's Ruthless, and He's incredibly Sexy.They Call Him Mr. JThe Prince of Hell(Inspired By Joker and Harley Quinn)





	1. Old Life, New Friends

MR. J (INSPIRED BY JOKER AND HARLEY RELATIONSHIP) WRITTEN BY: D.D.UNIVERSE (DREW CARTER ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO ME!!!!!) _________________________________ KWIN: I posed for the one last time after posing for about 200th photo, Paps surrounded this brand new club that just opened and they asked me to appear for the Grand Opening. Pink Diamonds. That was the name, for the Grand Opening, They asked us to wear Pink, Black, or Both so I had on a Rose Quartz Pink colored party dress, strapless with a plunging neckline, and it was a little above knee length. My heels were black, suede, platform pumps, they had tiny pink bows on them to match my dress. I was with my Boyfriend Gabriel, he had on a Black button down shirt with the buttons being pink. His pants were black, and his shoes were black with pink laces. My Boyfriend Gabriel and I wrapped up and Gabriel walked us straight to the front of the line. We heard people groan and get upset at us, I slapped Gabriel in his arm and glared at him. "What? They have to understand that they have to wait silently when the important people show up." "Gabe, you're no King nor God. Quit treating these people like they're beneath you." "Well, They are." "No they're not! If anything they are beneath me, but I don't treat them that way because they are people too!" I yelled to him. People behind me clapped for me, Paps took more pictures, but I didn't care, I was already Done with this night. Gabe developed a God Complex when we got together- scratch that, when our parents forced us together. I couldn't stand Gabriel the moment he opened his mouth. He's so rude and boring as hell! How you Rude and Boring?! Nigga that's new to me. I have literally never met anyone with a personality like his. I swear to God, I honestly think he likes men. Because everything about him screams Pussy Repellent. Bet his ass still a virgin. "Bouncer, makes sure my boyfriend is the last to come in this club? You see he has to wait silently until all the important people show up and go inside. That includes Everyone out here." I finished. The Bouncer nodded, The crowd cheered, and Gabriel's mouth hung open. I walked inside, rubbing my temples so I won't get a headache. Gabriel know just what to do to give me an instant migraine. I walked inside to see the entire place really stay true to its name, it was pink and glittery, looks like someone came in here and shattered a bunch of Pink Diamonds and created this place. In each corner there was big, human sized, pink diamond cages. Pink Stripper poles in the VIP sections, a gigantic dance floor with the Club's insignia painted in the middle of the floor; Three Pink Diamonds inside a black circle. There were Black couches, chairs, and small round tables. The bar area was Pink and Black, and the DJ stand was on an elevated Black platform with the Club's insignia on it. I have to admit that the place was awesome, but I just got one problem with the place. "I don't even like pink." I said looking inside the gigantic, two story club, it wasn't that many people inside yet but I did recognize a few famous faces waiting for me in the VIP section. I sighed and made my way over to them. The waitress held out a platter of Pink Moscato in champagne glasses and I gratefully took two and basically threw the two glasses down my throat. This was going to be a long night, might as well get drunk before Gabe makes it into the club. -()- An Hour and a half later, I was dancing on our VIP section Stripper Pole along with Rihanna. We were dancing to her song "Woo." I had four glasses of Pink Moscato and smoked two blunts so I was lit as Hell with my shoes in my hands. By this time, the club was full of people, famous and un famous. Gabriel still didn't make it in so I guess more people are coming in. Good, he's not here to be my buzz kill. "WHAT IS THIS? IT LOOKS LIKE RIRI AND THE HEIRESS ARE TURNING UP IN THE VIP LOUNGE!! GO GIRLS! WHY DON'T Y'ALL MAKE IT RAIN FOR THE WOMEN!" The DJ yelled into his mic before changing to Travis Porter "Make It Rain." They done fucked up now, this was my shit! I started twerking and singing the lyrics. "You wanna see some Ass? I wanna see some Cash. Keep them dollars coming And that's gon make me dance. ~ And that's gon make me dance ~ And that's gon make me dance." And that's when I saw him...He glared angrily at me, I pointed to him and laughed with my tongue out before jumping down from the pole and running out the VIP section to the opposite side of the club so Gabe couldn't find me. While running, I couldn't help but laugh, pissing Gabriel off is Hi-larious! I ran upstairs to the second floor where there was more Private VIP rooms were and I choose a random to run into. I was stopped by realizing that this room was occupied and people's eyes were on me, all of them were male and all of them looked like trouble. Some big ass dude walked to me and grabbed my arm "Get Out." He snarled. I snatched my arm back from him. "Keep your greasy McDonald's fingers off me you fat fuck! Looking at me like I'm some sort of Happy Meal! I can escort myself out, fucking Greasy ass King Kong, Goofy Goober head ass." I walked out of their room and dude slammed the door right behind me. Not even a full first step, and I bumped right into another guy. "Oh for Fucking Fuck sakes!" I groaned. "Shouldn't I be yelling that, you ran into me." The guy said smiling. The man standing in front of me was extremely sexy! His hair was cut in a style that fit him perfectly, and it was curly too. He had smooth light caramel skin and a smile to die for. Dark, beautiful eyes and full, kissable lips. He was dressed in all black, buttoned dress shirt, black suit pants, sharp ass black dress shoes with a pink bowtie. He had a cane but it wasn't exactly cane shaped, instead of the hook being at top, its a black and gold bear's head. I sensed Danger and Power from him but with a face like his, it makes it hard to actually believe that he can possess those traits. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to hide from my buzz killing boyfriend. You're probably busy so I'll just leave you to do you." She said walking off ______ JACOB: I looked at the VIP room then to her walking away, and caught a crazy Idea. "Need Help?" I asked before she got too far, she turned to look at me with a shocked expression. "You sure? Because I don't want to drag you down if we get caught." She said. I chuckled at her and gave her my signature smirk "Who said we're gonna get caught?" She raised an eyebrow in interest and walked back up to me. "You convinced me somehow, what do you want to do?" "You shouldn't be so easy around strangers, you can get yourself in a dangerous situation with dangerous people." He said. "Are you giving me a life lesson or a warning?" "Yes." I said smirking. She smacked her lips then looked up to me "No forrealzees, are you a criminal or something? Are you a gangster?" She asked. I could tell she was fucked up so why not play with her head? "That's for you to find out." I answered with the same smirk. I couldn't help but admire her physical features. Her face looked innocent but her eyes tell another story. Short, Thick, and curvy in the right ways. That dress she had on was making her look so appetizing to me, the plunging neckline gave me a hint of what's underneath. She had a bunch tattoos on both arms and fingers. "Look if you are a sociopath, don't kill me because I actually want to get to know you. You seem exciting and I need some of that in my life right now." I laughed at her. "What?" "You're so fucked up BabyGirl." She groaned and bit her lip. "Don't do that. Don't call me that unless you trying to get fucked." She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth and I just raised an eyebrow in interest. "I'm so sorry, I don't even know your name." "Jacob, but you can call me J. For now." "I'm Kwin." She said holding out her hand for me to shake it, instead I pulled her hand up to my lips and gently kissed it. "Trust BabyGirl, I know who you are." She pulled her hand back and placed it over her chest, she was breathing a little quicker, and her eyes were stuck on me. I smirked, got her. She's so beautiful, I almost feel bad for her. She trusted me so easily, poor girl. Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. She don't even know what Mr. J has in store for her, but what I do know is that Mr. J is deeply satisfied with this one. "Should we go for a walk?" I asked. "I-I don't know. I don't know you like that, Yet you're making me feel all types of ways." She said. "I promise you BabyGirl, I won't bite." I gave her a smile and held out my hand to her, she bit her lip and slowly took my hand. Good. "How are we gonna get passed my Boyfriend and Paparazzi?" "The Back door. I'll meet you out back, I gotta tell my friends that I'm about to go on a walk with you." She nodded and went to do what I told her, when she was out of sight, I walked into my Private VIP room and met up with the guys. "What the hell Mr. J! What took you so long?" Ej asked me when I entered. "I was talking to the key part of the mission I just literally thought of while talking." I started laughing. "Isn't that amazing? I mean I find that amazing." "Can you just tell us what it is Mr. Narcissistic?" Mike said. I glared at him, getting a good grip on my Bear Cane and whacked Mike on the leg with the Bear head part of my cane. "That's Mr. J to you. Now, for the plan. So I'm about to take a walk with none other than Kwin G. Hunter herself, and I want to kidnap her." "Yo Ghee, She was in here earlier and treated Kenneth's life! What she called you? A Greasy, King Kong, Goofy Goober ass nigga!" Ray and the others bursted into laughter. "Bro! She said you had McDonalds fingers!" Ray said again before going back into a fit of laughter. "CAN WE JUST GET BACK TO MY MARVELOUS PLAN?!?!" I yelled. The room got quiet, I took in a deep breath "Okay, Now Kwin's Net Worth is over 4.5 billion dollars! Do you guys know what we can do if we demand 2 billion dollars in return for her? Anything that what. So follow behind us in a way it doesn't look suspicious, and wait for my text! Y'all got that? Y'all got this." I said before walking out. ______ KWIN: J. and I walked, talked and mostly flirted. We walked all the way to the pier. We were laughing and enjoying tonight. While walking along the pier, he stopped and looked at the ground. "J.?" I asked him. He started laughing then looked at me with the most sinister smile on his face. I slightly backed up as I looked at him with confusion on my face. "So, let me be real with you." He said as he slowly walked closer to me. I was frozen in his gaze. He chuckled deeply. "I'm a Dangerous guy." Then I gasped. "I knew it! I fucking knew it! I sensed it when I met you!" "You should've ran." He pulled out a phone to text someone and started to chuckling again. "You wanna know the crazy part about all of this?" He asked. "Is it Your Crazy Ass?!" "Actually no, well yeah I'm insane, but back to the No part. The crazy thing about this is.... Despite what I am about to do to you, I actually like your rich ass." "What are you going to do with me?" I asked worriedly. "I'm going to Take You for Ransom." Then next I knew I saw darkness, I gave them a struggle a but but they managed to tie my hands and fully blindfolded me. "Night, Night." That was the last thing I heard before going unconscious from a very painful feeling in the back of my head. ________


	2. That's Just what Gangsters Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Just the Beginning of Kwindelle's horrible night.   
>  Mr. J has very special plans for the young heiress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this websites way of formatting stories is a lil off for me and my stories.

MR. J:

"What should we do with her? Prod asked me. I didn't look at him, I was gazing upon Kwin's body. After we knocked her out we brought her to our headquarters far outside of town. Stripped her down to her bra and panties, and hung her upside down in our secret shed. She was subtle signs of waking up soon. "What I need y'all to do is leave us alone." I said simply.   
"Man what?!" Ray said. "How come you get to have all the fun?" Mike asked. "This isn't about fun, this is about business. Now all of you, leave."  
Everyone left the shed and I locked it after them. I turned and walked back to her, sitting on a crate, waiting for her to wake up. Then I remembered I was impatient so I got a pail of water and threw it in her face. She woke up spazzing and screaming. I got up and started mocking her actions by imitating her actions with her then I started laughing. "You Done?"  
"You Fucking Psychopath! The hell is wrong with you?! Let me go!!! Oh my god I'm naked! Please tell me y'all didn't take turns while I was out!"  
"SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!!!"  
She became quiet. " Now, BabyGirl, I will never let another man touch you. Only I can touch you, so no. We did not take turns. But what I wanted to talk to you about money." I said. "Is that it? Is that all you want?" "Yep, I get 2 billion dollars, you go home alive." I pulled out her phone, using her thumb to unlock it, I took a picture of her, then I went to her email creating a ransom note. I searched in her email contacts and sent the note to both her Parents. And now we play the waiting game. I looked at Kwin and placed a hand on her lower back then slid my hand down to her ass, slapped it hard then gripped it. She yelped and whimpered and I bit my lip and groaned. Music to my ears, I did it a few more times, her cries were music to my ears.  
I laughed as I stood directly in front of her, her face close to my dick and I'm face to face with... "I like this position" I told her. "Fuck You! You fucking tricked me! How could you! I to think I was actually- " She caught herself as tears streamed down her face. "What?" I asked, she said nothing so I went to a shelf of mine and picked up a small whip and stood behind her. "You were actually what?" "Its gone now so don't concern yourself with it." She said. I shrugged then whipped her on her exposed ass cheek. She cried out, I cupped her area with one hand and crouched down to face her. Her face was red, she had stopped crying and she just angrily glared at me. I smiled at her, caressed her left cheek with left cheek with the whip, and placed my middle on her pussy nub.  
"What are you gonna do to me? Rape and Kill me?" "BabyGirl, I would never kill you during this heist, you are the key to my riches! So while we wait, I might as well use you for something useful." I slowly started to massage her nub slowly, I noticed her fighting back moans. I picked up the pace, she started to whimper, I used my index finger and ring finger to massage her lips through her underwear "you're wet." "Fuck You!" "I know you want to... You never told me what you were "Actually" doing." "Just let me go..." She cried. I groaned loudly from frustration  
. "Stop crying, it's irritating" "You could've just ask for the money.." she continued crying. "It's not like I care about this fortune." "Sure you don't." I said. There was a single knock on the door and I unlocked it to see Prod handing me a phone and signaled me to talk.  
"What."  
"Please let our baby girl go, we'll give you the money. Please just don't hurt her!" A male voice said, must be the father. I smiled and leaned against the door frame.  
"She's my BabyGirl now, but the money will help return her home safely. 2 billion dollars, plus an extra million because your daughter's crying is intolerable."  
"Fine! Fine! Just tell us where to meet you."  
"Oh no, you can Drop the money off at a remote location and we'll drop your daughter off at the front gate of your mansion, no problem." I said.  
"How can we know we can trust you?"  
"I guess you just have to take a chance, remember, NO COPS! I have eyes watching everywhere and if it looks like you even about to talk to a cop, your daughter is going Bye Bye. You and everyone around you, will die." I told them in my 'I'm not Playing' Voice.  
"Give us proof of life and you got a deal."  
I sighed and rolled my eyes and walk the phone over to Kwin and put it up to her ear. "It's your dad." "Daddy?" She started crying "I'm so scared, please just give him whatever he wants... I love you too." Gag! I pulled the phone away from her ear "Three hours. I want the money in three hours, in the meantime.." I smirked and looked at Kwin, I then started to finger stroke her through her panties slowly while biting my lip. "I'll be deflowering your Princess." I said before hanging up.  
I looked back to Kwin and she was still scowling at me. "What? Don't tell me you still mad that you got yourself into this situation?" "Bitch You Did This!!!" "Yes, and it was so easy! I told you to be careful about being so unguarded around Dangerous people." I said. She started crying again "I didn't think that was meant to you..." I mentally blew my brains out, all the tears and the emotions are so sickening. Then it hit me, I finally figured out what she was actually doing, It sent me into a fit of laughter, I calmed then laughed maniacally again. "What's so funny?"  
"It makes sense now, it makes perfect sense now! You fell for me, well Jacob, and I don't blame you, happens a lot with women. But that is the problem, women rely on their feelings first, putting Logic second. They why Women will always be second to Men, we can detach our feelings to actually get shit done and done right. Feelings are not real, they are all in the head. That's why I'm so great!" I let her down, but kept her chained together along with her feet. I grabbed the center of her bra in my fist to keep her balanced. "You're Nothing!" "Ah, Ah, careful you're talking to a billionaire." "You don't have shit yet!" "I have you. Don't think you're immune because I need you, I won't need you for long. Might as well get my fun in."  
I threw her over my shoulder and she started cursing and screaming at me. "Shame, I really tried to remain professional, but you body was just screaming for a real man to handle it."  
____  
KWIN:

WHACK!

I yelped and whimper from him smacking my left ass cheek hard, I can feel him smiling. I just knew there's a handprint from his big hands, I also knew more was coming. "Would you believe me if I said there's a bed in here?" He asked me. I became silent, wide eyed, and slightly aroused.  
Why Am I Aroused?! Am I still attracted to- oh who am I kidding? He's like walking sex! But he's a sociopath that kidnapped me!  
AND THAT'S SO HOT!  
No, its not. It's terrible and twisted.  
That adds on to his sex appeal!  
No! Why am I arguing with myself?!  
He's so confident!  
Narcissist.  
So smart!  
Psychopath.  
And so fucking sexy!  
You mean- fuck I cant argue.  
So don't.  
"Random Question, But I feel like you're the only one to answer this question but... Is crazy contagious?" "Why do you ask? Is this some sort of Stalling?" "No, this is a serious question." I said. I felt him shrug. "Probably." He turned with me still on his shoulder and walked to a door in the back of this shed and kicked the door open. He walked through and threw me off his shoulder, expecting to land on a hard surface, I was caught off guard by landing on a very soft bed. Suddenly I don't feel so surprised, I looked up to see him with a smug smirk on his face. "Oh my God." I groaned shaking my head. "Yes, I know I'm a God." "I so hate you." "I can change that." "No you can't!" He pushed me back on the bed and hovering over me. I was nervous and paralyzed under his stare, his hand traveled up my inner thighs, then it found its way to my pussy, he rubbed it through my underwear. In an instant, my panties were gone, he looked down at it then back up to me with the look of pure lust and aggression, I swear I heard him growl like a lion.  
I bit my lip, conflicted on how I should react, but I didn't have that much to think because he slipped two fingers inside me. I moaned and squirmed while he pumped in and out, he officially lowered himself on top of me.  
\--------  
"Hellllooooooo?! Kwin? Kwin are you there?!" I came back t reality to my best friend Zaylor snapping her fingers in my face and crossing all personal boundaries by being waaayyy too close to my face. "I'm here. Where did you come from?" I said. "I walked in 5 minutes ago to find you staring at the ceiling unblinkingly, I stood here calling your name but you would not budge. What did that kidnapper do to you?" She asked with worry in her tone. "I'm fine. Nothing happened." I lied. After the lie, flashbacks of two nights ago flashed in my head.

Mr. J had me tied and bound to his passenger’s side seat of his car as he counted the money. We were parked a block away from my mansion. My parents obeyed every word Mr. J ordered and now they get to have their reward back, Me, still alive but now with unforgettable memories from the past three hours. He had this satisfied, sinister, smirk glued to his face as he counted the money. I just glared at him, pretty sure my hair was a mess from him gripping and pulling for the past three hours, How could he still be so full of stamina after he just went to town on me non stop.   
"You know Princess, I was kinda hoping your parents would fuck up, just so I could kill and have you all to myself. But! I got my money, You got you life. Everybody happy." He said, his smirk now a huge smile. This sadistic fuck seems to always have a grin on is face. "I'm not happy, what about me?!" I asked. His brows furrowed but his eyes remained on the money. "What about you." He pulled out his blade, finally put the money down and finally looked at me. his grin now gone, pure seriousness took over him. "Do you remember what I told you?" He asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes before repeating:"You know where I live." "And?" "It's our little secret." "And?" "If any cops somehow get involved, I can say 'Bye. Bye.' To everyone I know and love." "Because I have eyes, everywhere!" He said with his grin returning. in one swift swipe, my ropes were cut loose and I was able to move freely again.   
He reached over me and opened my side door. "Get the fuck out my car." Then he literally kicked me out his car. I rolled and hit the curb. I groaned in pain then he threw my belongings at me, made an illegal U-turn and sped off. Still in pain, I slowly but surly got up, gathered my shit, and walked a block to my house.

"Wait, how do you know about the kidnapping?" I asked. "Gabriel is told me, he honestly put it on twitter, damn near everybody knows." Zaylor said. I literally rocketed out of bed and over to the dresser where my phone was lying. I was so stuck in my head, I totally ignored social media. "No, No, No, No!" I chanted in a horrified tone. "What is it?" Zaylor asked. I wanted to cry because I know this will eventually get back to Mr. J. "I'm trending two different ways on twitter. #BringOurHeiressBack. and #SaveOurKwindelle. This is a nightmare! I have to fix this before he finds out." "Before who finds out?" Zaylor asked. Just then, a notification came to my phone, a text.  
MR.J:   
So you told your little boyfriend our secret?  
I gasped loudly as my phone fell out my hands.... more like I threw my phone. I stared at it with wide eyes, the phone landed face up so I could still see his message. It's too late, only three words formed in my head at this exact moment.   
I'm  
So  
Fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? leave a comment


	3. Careful Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to think Kwindelle has finally got rid of the monster known as Mr. J, her lame boyfriend got her into so more shit. go ahead and read!

KWIN:  
20 minutes, 20 fucking minutes I stared at my phone, frozen in fear. He is going to kill me! How did Gabriel know?!   
"HOW THE FUCK DOES GABRIEL KNOW?!" I finally screamed.  
"He said he went to your house after you ditched him at the club. He said he asked your parents did you come home after he didn't find you at the club. After your parents told him no, he put out a plea on social media." Zaylor said.   
That was it, fainted.   
\-----  
"KWINDELLE!!!!" I came back to Zaylor shaking me vigorously. "How Long was I out?!" "2 minutes. What's wrong with you? Talk to me?!" Zaylor plea. "I can't tell you. I don't want you to die... Like Gabriel, Fuck! I gotta explain everything to Mr. J. I gotta try to stop him before he gets to Gabriel." I said vaguely. I picked up my phone to call Mr. J and prayed That I could stop this.  
"I warned You." He said when he answered then hung up.   
DICK!  
I redialed. He ignored me. 7 times to be exact. Then on the eighth time, he picked up. This time he was pissed. "Why the FUCK?! Do you keep calling me?!"  
"I didn't tell Gabriel I swear! He did this all on his own, he didn't know, please do not hurt him." I begged. I heard him groan in annoyance then hung up again. I looked at Zaylor with fear, he face showed complete confusion. I called one more time (yeah I took that risk)  
It stopped ringing, I didn't hear a voicemail, so he must've picked up.   
"..... What can I do to stop you from hurting Gabriel?"  
He laughed.   
Maniacally to be exact, then it died.  
"Mr-"  
He kicked back up again.  
"Mr. J Im serious!"  
"And I don't care. His fate is sealed, he's doing this to become famous. What's more famous than a rich person's death? So me doing this will raise his popularity. In a way, it's a Win-Win."  
"Mr. J, please don't."  
"I love when my girls begs me to stop."  
"You're sick."  
"I know." Then he started laughing again. I can never win with this guy, stuck and out of ideas, I had to say something that I know I'm going to regret.  
"Please, take your anger out on me. Gabriel reported me missing long before any of this, don't hurt him... Hurt me." I chewed hard on my bottom lip as I tried not to cry or bitch out. There was silence over the phone, but I swear I heard him smile over the phone. "You like when Daddy abuse you huh?"  
There were two types of feelings that swam through my body. It was disgust with an iota of lust. "I'm not gonna dignify-"  
"Answer me."  
"Mr. J-"  
"Say it or your fruity boy toy is going to be a memorial hashtag on twitter tomorrow.  
".... What do you want me to say?..." I said in a submissive tone.   
"Say: I want Daddy to Abuse his Baby Girl. And moan it to me, Daddy like that shit."  
"I can't, my Bestfriend is right here." I said.  
"Kwindelle Garnet Hunter! What the actual fuckery is going on?!?!" Zaylor basically yelled to me, I ignored her and continued to focus on Mr. J's orders. I shushed her and waited for his response. "All the more better BabyGirl, You get humiliated and I get off on your humiliation. Now say it."  
I pulled the phone away from my ear, rolled my eyes and huffed and puffed. I screamed a few curse words out loud. What am I gonna do? Is Gabriel worth this type of shit? Ugh, yes. I took a deep breath and sighed before I putting the phone to my ear before doing what he said.  
"I want Daddy to abuse his Baby Girl."  
Zaylor's mouth dropped. I shut my eyes tightly, he chuckled in my ear so deeply. Ioda of lust surged through me again, I ignored the feeling. "I knew you loved it. I'm still killing your boy toy, bye." He hung up. I scoffed from disbelief, mouth agate, I dropped to my knees. All of that, for nothing. That fucking psycho just did this to embarrass me! Mind already made up, but he still wanted to fuck with me... And he got me too.  
I screamed to the top of my lungs as I slung my phone across my room. I paced around my room, tears streaming down my eyes as I dealt with anger, frustration, and confusion. What am I gonna do? Do I warn Gabriel? No because I feel like dealing with shit when he manages to fuck it up. What the fuck!!!! Gabriel you fucking failure of a human being!! Why do you have to be so attention hungry?!  
My phone rung, it was Mr. J. My heart thumped hard, what now? Is this the call to tell me he already offed Gabriel? Or is he calling to say he changed his mind about the hit all together. That second one is a long shot but all I have right now is hope and optimism. I answered quickly, but hesitated bringing the phone to my ear. "Yes Mr. J?" "Delete My number, your ass is annoying. I was idiotic to put it in there in the first place."  
And there goes my hope and optimism. Disintegrating in my own face. I let out anothing scream, this time, into his ear. "OW!! FUCKING BITCH! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" "Im so sorry! But... YouDeservedItForTryingToKillGabriel! I said all in one breath. "What was that?" "Look, who are you to play God with someone's life?" "I am God." He said. "No you're not! That is somebody's son!" "More like someone's mishap." "Why are you like this?!" I semi yelled "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?! LIKE I SAID: YOU MAD ANNOYING! DELETE MY FUCKING NUMBER AND SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LIL BOY TOY!!" He yelled in my ear. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!" "AHHHHHHHHH!!!! I DON'T FUCKING CARE!!!!!"   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!" I screamed.  
Yep.   
This has dissolved into complete nonsense.  
"Listen Princess, while there's absolutely nothing I rather do than sit here and scream complete nonsense to each other til the heat death of the universe. I literally have a million better things to do. So here's the deal: I want you hang up, don't call me again, and get ready for a funeral. Duces." He hung up.  
I threw my phone and ran out the house. About a block away, I realized that I could have called Gabriel, and had him meet me at the house. I screamed at the top of my lungs again as I ran back to get my phone. When I got back to my house, Zaylor grabbed me and slammed me to the wall, pinning me there. "Kwindelle!! What the FUCK is going on?! Who is Mr. J?! Why is Gabriel in Danger?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Zaylor basically shook me. I inhaled and started straight from the beginning until all the way to the end. She sat there... Shocked, I took the time to Call Gabriel. After 3 rings, he answered.  
"Kwindelle! Thank goodness you're okay."  
"Gabriel, listen to me, I need you to come to my house right now!"   
"Kwindelle I would love you, its just I'm a little busy right now so can you meet me at this address? I'll text it to you, okay?" He sounded a bit nervous, but I ignored it. "No Gabriel listen! You're in Danger! I need you to meet me." "Yeah, that's cool, Just meet me." He said then he hung up, 30 seconds later, I got the text. I looked at Zaylor, she looked at me with a questioning. "What have I gotten myself into? I- I'm really scared right now and I don't know If I wanna send you away to safety or come with me." I said with my voice cracking, tears in my eyes, and barely standing. "I'm coming with you, no questions. Tell me what's up?" "He wants me to meet him at a location, and, and I just really have a bad feeling about this."  
"Oh, like at that fact that this all screams 'SET UP' I mean it's pretty obvious. But, Kwindelle, I'm not going to let you go alone. We are besties, we ride together. Now let's go." She said tossing me her car keys. We ran out my house, jumped into her car and I sped to the location. My leg kept bouncing up and down, anxiety rushing through me. Zaylor just kept looking at me with a worried look, I kept running my through my hair. Once we pulled up, it was an abandoned, run down, paint faded farm. I gulped and told Zaylor to stay in car on purpose because I know she's gonna pop out when she gets worried. I saw Gabriel's car and the farm door was cracked open and I gulped again and went inside.  
"Gabriel? I'm here." I called out.  
"I'm in the back. Come closer." He responded. Heart rate escalated, I know this is gonna be bad, just don't know how bad. The Farm was basically a slaughterhouse. Oh my god I'm gonna die, I thought. I went closer to find Gabriel sitting on a crate.   
"Gabriel are you okay?"  
"Of course, Why wouldn't I be?" His voice was emotionless.  
"Well, this place, why?"  
"Because I told him to meet you here."  
A shiver went through my spine heavy. I inhaled sharply as I turned to the corner the voice. Mr.J himself walked from a dark corner. "I thought you would've been out the states after this fiasco." I said.   
"I was supposed to, then our secret got out! I fucking warned you! The penalty is Death." He said. His voice was scary, strict, and kinda demonic deep.   
"Mr. J.-"   
"SHUT... The. Fuck. Up." He pulled out a gun, he pointed a gun at Gabriel. Mr. J closed his eyes, took in a huge, loud, inhale through his nose. "I honestly don't give a fuck what actually happened, or who thought what. I can't have him around to testify. So here's what I thought..." He looked at me with the most sinister smile. "Kwin, Kwindelleee, my BabyGirl. Want to survive and get back on my good side?"  
"What do I gotta do?" I instantly responded.  
"Now slow down Princess, let me finish. You have a choice, this is solely on you." He walked over to me, behind me to be exact, he put his face in the crane of my neck, his hands slid down his arms and his hands wrapped around mine, only to put the gun in my hand. He kissed my forehead, and pulled away from me. I held the gun and looked at him with a fearful look.  
"You can either shoot him. Or shoot me. This is your choice, just hope that when you choose it, you choose right." He had the smile on his face still, he walked over next to Gabriel and then his face went back to serious. His eyebrows furrowed, eyelids dropped lower a bit, smile completely gone.  
"Choose." He said back in his demonic voice.  
"I can't!"   
"You must!"  
"Kwindelle please don't kill me! I have too many people that love and care about me." Gabriel  
Ugh, here he goes again! Being all about him!  
He just value life.  
I'm just saying, if he could, he'll post it on twitter and make himself a trending hashtag.  
Seriously Who are you and why are you continuously recur in my head?  
I'm your true thoughts desires.  
More like a headache, and that's only one question answered.  
"KWINDELLE!!" Mr. J yelled, startling me back to reality. I looked at the both of them and slowly raised the gun, and I aimed it at Gabriel. "Kwin, w-what are you doing? I'm your boyfriend." Gabriel basically whimpered out. "I'm sorry Gabriel, this guy has a lot of leverage on me." I said keeping my eyes on Mr. J.  
"Do it." Mr. J ordered. He had a sinister smile on his face as he walked next to me. "Kwindelle please, don't." He was about to cry, I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. Mr. J started laughing, I dropped to my knees, once again, feeling stupid. There was no bullets in the gun to begin with. He just wanted to mess with me again. I totally hate this guy "You did good, made Daddy Proud." He then pulled out some black, leather gloves, put them on, then pulled out another gun. 10 million bucks I'm betting to say that this one is actually loaded. He pointed it to Gabriel and Cocked it, ready to Kill Gabriel himself. I jumped up and got right in the gun and Gabriel, I was bluffing and hoping he wouldn't call it. He lowered his gun, confused for 0.1 seconds before shrugging. "Cool, I never tried a two for one. Here's my chance to see if it works."  
"And then what?! Run from 2 murder cases?!"  
"Awww, you think its only 2, that's so cute." He said.  
"But we actually mean something! Nobody cares about the nobodies you killed!" Gabriel said.  
"And you think I'm a monster." Mr. J said to me.   
"Hate to agree but he's right, Two dead celebrities. Police will be on it like butter on pancakes, do you really want to deal with this?" I said. He lowered the gun and thought and gave a look to show that he's thinking about what I just said. "Hm. Facts." He simply said. "Good news Social Queen, you're not dying today." Mr. J said with a smiling at Gabriel. "Oh thank God." Gabriel sighed. "You're welcome. By the way, not standing up for your lady, doesn't look good. Soooo..." He twirled the gun in his hand before shooting me in the arm. I dropped to my knees screaming in pain, holding my wound. "Gabriel Catch." Mr. J said. He tossed the gun to Gabriel, and Gabriel unwittingly caught it, with his bare hands.  
"Gabriel! Why did you shoot Kwin?! What's wrong with you?!" Mr. J acted, then he ran over to me, kneeling next to me. Zaylor ran in saw the scene before her and looked at Me. "KWIN WHAT HAPPENED?!" "Lie." Mr. J said so low that only I can hear. "There was an accident. Go back into the car!" I said. Zaylor looked at the scene before her and said "No! Kwin, I want to stay here."  
MR. J  
"Look, this can all be gone like the wind if Twinkle toes over here listen carefully." I said pointing to Gabriel. With my gloves on still. I held up both guns "One has Kwindelle fingerprints, the other, Gabriel's. I know your friend probably called the cops as soon as she heard the shot." I said looking at Kwin's friend. "You're not Inaccurate." She said nervously. "I can get rid of the gun with Gabriel's prints if he keeps his mouth shut about everything that just happened. Here's the lie: Kwindelle had got a new gun for protection, you forgot safety was on, while playing around Kwindelle shot herself. The gun has her prints to prove it, these are the same type of guns. Mention me, pretty boy is Dead. I'm out."  
With that, I turned on my heels and got out of that Jam. I kept the gun with Gabriel's prints as Blackmail. As I was driving away, I started chuckling to myself. The princess is slowly but surely breaking down under my whelm. She proved her loyalty by choosing Gabriel which meant she already fear me and I'm getting into her head. Kwindelle may be mad irritating and kinda a brat, but I see something her.   
Something Psychotic.  
Deep within her.  
A person that may be more insane and fearless than me.  
And I'm gonna break her out.


	4. Split Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwindelle gets to meet the person who keeps getting her into trouble.  
> Just Read :)

KWIN:

"And thats what happened." I finished telling the cops the story that Mr. J scripted for us. We were at the hospital surrounded by cops because after they found us out side the barn, they immediately took me to the hospital and started question us separately. One of the cops sighed. "All of their story match sir. They had already removed the bullet from my arm and instantly sent that in for dna/bullet matching testing. "Look Ms. Hunter, I understand your story but are you sure this is what happened?" He asked. "Yes, that is exactly what happened." I said with no hesitation.  
For a lady that doesn't like to lie, you're pretty good at it.  
Oh great, you again.  
Mr. J would be proud if he saw us right now.  
Yo, why you riding his dick so hard?  
Oh how I wish, and you do too.  
Pffft! No. The bastard shot me in the arm, the last thing I want to do is that.  
But he spared you andthat whiny bitch Gabriel, and you got off pretty much Scottfree.   
BULLET IN MY ARM!  
Bullet WAS in your arm.  
Who are you and WHY. ARE YOU. STILL. HERE?!  
"Ms. Kwindelle, we're pretty much done here, we just need to ask you a few more questions." The officer said. "Okay, I guess." "On the night of your kidnapping, we visited the the club you were at and interviewed several people. Witnesses say that they saw you talking to this guy at the club last night before you disappeared." They held up a picture of Mr. J and before I could look at the picture I heard:  
Show no emotion, and Lie.  
I looked and saw him and showed no physical reaction. "I was drunk, I talked to a lot of people. He seems familiar but I honestly don't know who that man is."  
Well, you didn't lie, but you didn't tell the truth. Good shit girl.  
Ugh.  
"Ms. Hunter, are you sure this isn't the guy that kidnapped you?" Coming in closer and looking me dead in my eyes.   
Feeling pressured!   
I got this.  
"Okay. First off, back up, invading personal boundaries. Second: Why you so on me? I am grateful that I even made it home that night, I was so drunk, I can't even remember how, 1: I left the club and 2: I got kidnapped. And I really don't remember who I encountered at the club. So, Can either You two or I please leave?"  
Whoa. I guess you do got this.  
Why do you constantly doubt me? I told you.  
They looked at her (us), annoyed and frustration all in their eyes. She stared back, She wanted to mimick his famous smirk but she knew that would be a give away. I just watched in amazement at how she handled this very pressing situation. They stood up and gathered all their shit. "Well thank you for your cooperation Ms. Hunter. Please keep in touch if anything something new comes up." He handed us his card and walked out. We looked at and She threw it away in the trash. "We won't be needing that." She said, finally getting the chance to mimick his smirk.   
Ghee' what the hell?! I said.  
We don't need the pigs involved, besides, I don't like them.  
Alright you handle the situation, now it's time-  
Yeah, interruption time, I'm not letting you back into control until I'm done being in control.  
Wait what?!  
You can clean up the mess I'm definitely going to make.  
Double Wait What?!  
Take a seat. Relax. Garnet's gonna help take the load off, so Imma just suppress your voice and thoughts like I did two nights ago.  
Wait?! You did what?! Your name's Garnet?! I have so many-  
GARNET:  
"Anddddd suppressed." I looked at the gunshot wound in my arm and smirked. I'm am about to get the greatest pain killers. My doctor came in and handed me a cell phone. Confused, I took it and put it up to my ear. "Yes?"  
"How'd it go?" I heard a familar voice say. My smirk got wider. "Cops asked about you, even showed me a picture of you. But I got them off me. Is this a disposable phone?"  
"Garnet?"  
"Hey Daddy"   
"You did good. And to answer your question yes, it. The doctor that bought it to you is my cousin."  
"Eyes everywhere."  
"And I'm dead ass about it. I got a ride on the way to come get you."  
"Yay! I can't wait, I am sooo over the hospital scene."  
"Kwin!"  
My eyes darted to the door to see Zaylor standing there.  
"Hold on real quick." I told him. I put on a smile and motioned her to come in. "Are you okay?" She asked. I put up the wait finger and went back to Mr. J   
"Yeah, how long til the ride?" I asked.  
"10 minutes."  
"Alright. I just need to wrap something up. See you in 10." I said hanging up, I handing the phone back to my doctor. "I will return with your prescription for your pain killers shortly." She said then walked out. Zaylor came in and sat on the hospital bed with me and I just stared at me with confusion. I returned the stare, but instead of confusion, I just had a smirk on my face.  
"Do you trust me?" I finally said to her.  
"Well yeah, we're best friends."  
"Then heed my words when I tell you this." I inhaled then exhaled. "Go home."  
"What?!"   
She stood up with shock and disbelief, she stared me dead in the eyes. I remained idle, same smirk and everything.   
"You want me to just 'Go Home.' After the hell You, Gabriel, and I just went through?! You had a bullet in your arm less than an hour ago! What am I supposed to do? Forget everthing that happened today?! I'm pretty sure you had a breakdown today caused by a Sociopath! Said sociopath kidnapped, your boyfriend, and shot you! Wait... What are you about to do?" She asked me. Her eyes were squinted as she stared at me, as if she was trying to search for something within me to give her some type of enlightenment.  
I stood up now, exhaled, look down to the floor, then up to her. "You lied to me." I said.  
"What?! When?"   
"When you said you trusted me, you obviously don't."  
"Kwindelle, I worried about your health, and you never answered me."  
"I'm stepping out. I'm going to be fine, just trust me. It's to keep you safe."  
"AND WHO'S GOING TO KEEP YOU SAFE KWINDELLE?!" She yelled to me.  
There was a silence. I scoffed before letting out a bewildering chuckle. Wow. She really loves Kwin, but I can keep Kwin safe. I'm stronger than her and unlike her, I can actually handle us. I'll never let anything super bad happen to Kwin, I need her more than anyone.   
"Ms. Hunter?"   
Both Zaylor and I looked at the doctor, she looked remorseful for interrupting us, but I noticed she had the prescription in her hand. I walked over to her and grabbed the prescription, she grabbed my arm.   
"So I guest I'll be seeing you tonight then." She said lowly to me. She had the same smirk Mr. J had, It kinda turned me on. I smirked back, I guess so, are we gonna have a little fun together?" I flirted. She nodded  
"Oh yeah." She let me go, "Tell my cousin he better not start without me."  
Confused, I just agreed and walked back to Zaylor.   
"Apologies, but to answer your question earlier, I can handle myself. I love that you care about me, but I'm good. I'll call you if I need you. I promise." I told her looking her dead in the eyes. "Please just go home and trust me on this one."   
She groaned loudly. "Fine! You owe me an explanation later, Hunter!"  
"I got you! Alright, hugs" I gave her a quick hug and my car keys so she can get home. "Love you Byeeeee!!!" I said walking out quickly.  
I walked outside just in time to see Mr. J pulling up. I jumped into the car and he pulled off.   
“Well if it isn't my Baby Girl coming out to play." He said to me.   
Oh my god I want him right now.  
"I missed you and the freedom." I simply said. It only been two days since I had the dick and I'm already thirsty. I can still remember the night, I'm the reason he went three hours straight, I'm the reason Kwindelle got home safe, I can definitely handle both of us. If Kwindelle stayed in control, we, and our family and friends could've died.   
"Soo, I have something planned tonight-" "Oh, your cousin said don't start without her!" I remembered.   
"I wasn't fucking finished! And Bella! Needs to find a way to leave work fucking early then because J, waits for no one."  
I looked at him with an eyebrow raised for a second.   
"Are you done?"  
"Don't get put out this fucking car." He said with a dead serious tone.  
"So what were you planning tonight?" I said quickly changing the subject.  
"We're going to a Charity Ball tonight."   
"Ooh, that sounds fun!" I said.  
"And we're going to rob it blind."  
"Oh shit."  
"What's wrong?"  
"This conversation went left as hell"  
"What the fuck are talking about?"  
"When you said Charity ball, I thought something harmless, like actually partying, not emptying everyone's pocket."  
He laughed. It was loud, it was deranged, it was sexy. "Quit forgetting who I am. Plus, they're rich, they won't notice." He did the laugh again. "I love robbing rich people."   
"Like me?"  
"Especially you. I might rob your ass again, now let's get your meds and a dress for this ball." He said. I looked at him with raised eyebrows, taking me to get my medicine was nice for someone of his character. I thought it would be best to keep all comments about how nice he was being, to myself, since I know he would kick me out instantly.  
Awww! He does care!  
Didn't I suppress you earlier?  
It's my body bitch, you can't suppress me for as long as I can suppress you.  
*Sigh* What do you want?  
Control!  
Too Bad! I'm about to go to a Masquerade Ball.  
Correction, You're about to Rob a Chairty Ball. Don't do this!  
Why? Is it because it's wrong, dangerous, and stupid?  
YES!  
And that's fun!  
There is absolutely no talking to you, is there?  
Took you long enough to figure it out.  
Fine you leave me-  
Aaaaaannnnnndddd Suppressed.  
"So, how are we going to do this?" I asked. "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me." He reached into his glove department and pulled out a Harley Quinn mask and tossed it on my lap. I was highly confused, "What..?" I trailed off, still confused. "You'll need it for the show tonight, now let's get you a red and black dress." He obviously doesn’t want to tell me, so this mission must be big. “Try on the mask.” Mr. J ordered. I was did as I told and put on the mask, again, he did his signature sinister smile on his face. He looked back to the road with the smile and then did a certain laugh, a laugh I never heard of… it was a laugh that screamed: “I love making people’s life a living hell and you can’t do anything to stop me!!” I was scared but yet again, turned on by his evil side. I guess that’s another thing that’s another thing that makes me different from Kwindelle, She would terrified of him right now. But what I see in front of me was a sexy beast, prince of hell, the Amazing, Psychotic, Mr. J!   
We reached the mall in time to find the most beautiful Black and Red evening gown with a Floor length Lynx fur coat. Mr.J smiled wickedly, “Alright BabyGirl, put on that dress and we’re ready.” He said. “So I change while you’re driving?” I asked. “Duh” he said. Right after that, his phone started going off with calls and notifications. I even heard Bella and his conversation, turns out she got to go home early and is already on the way to the location. He kinda bounced in his seat as he floored his var so hard that the tires screech. He continued bouncing as I continued dressing. I caught him taking peeks at my body and I felt my confidence raise and felt sexy, especially when I had on the dress. “BabyGirl drive, Daddy’s gotta change in the back!” He just let go of the wheel and hopped into the back seats, I was bewildered that he just put our lives on the line like that. I quickly grabbed the wheel and started driving from the passenger’s side, making sure we don’t crash. He got dressed, and hopped back in the front seat and retrieved the steering wheel. “Impressive, not many people can do that for me.” I just simply grabbed my heart and took in deep breaths as I leaned against the car door, anticipating what he got up his sleeve.


End file.
